


Try a Taste

by WiggleWorm



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, king robbie, knight sportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/WiggleWorm
Summary: Robbie, the monarch of his kingdom, decides to treat his knight in shining armor to a portion of his meal, under the assumption at they may be "poisoned."





	Try a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated!

The monarch gazed down at his plate dully as his poked at his food. He had been given a variety of fresh foods including fruits, honey rolls, cheese, and wine, yet, he didn’t have any appetite for it. Looking up at the knight standing in front of the table he was seated at, he tapped his nail against the wooden table.

 

“I believe you should try this for me.”

 

The knight blinked back in confusion as he stared blankly at the other, stuttering out “I- I uh…”

 

“To test my food of course.” he said as he pushed his plate forward, motioning for the man to approach him. “You don’t want your ruler being  _ poisoned _ do you? Come now, sit down.” 

 

“Of- of course not.” Sitting down in front of the other man, he removed his helmet, allowing his golden curls to fall freely, framing his face in a golden halo, his pointed ears peeking out between his locks. He then picked up a roll and took a bite from the warm golden honey roll.

 

Gasping, he whispered under his breath “Oh my gods...” it was  _ delicious _ . He had never had anything that could ever  _ compare _ to the  _ sweetness _ that pooled in his mouth at the single bite he had.

 

Smiling at his guards reaction, he folded his hands under his chin and asked “So? How is it?”

 

As he flushed in embarrassment from the others reaction, he responded quietly “... It’s alright…” Placing the roll back on the plate, he folded his hands in his lap, awaiting his next orders.

 

“You can keep that. You seemed to enjoy it.” the monarch chuckled. Pointing at the light green fruit slices on his tray, he added “Now try this one.”

 

Smiling lightly at the offer, he picked up the next item. Putting the treat in his mouth, he closed his eyes as the sweet taste of honeydew filled his tastebuds. “Mmmm… Amazing.”

 

“Enjoying yourself?” the monarch smiled fondly at the knight, enjoying seeing the other man's pointed ears and moustache twitch and face full of bliss at the taste of the gourmet food. Normally the only one to have such meals was strictly royalty, this being the only exception to be made by him. Possibly the only exception made in his entire bloodline. Treating those under you as though they were worthy was seen as weakness. Good thing Robbie was the only living royalty left in the kingdom.

 

Bowing his head, the knight quietly apologized for his reaction “I’m sorry my King, it will not happen again.”

 

Waving his hand at the other, he retorted “Nonsense. Here, taste this wine,” he then picked up his glass, holding it out to the other, “it’s the finest in my collection.”

 

Seeing the hesitation in the guard's actions, he held the glass of wine out farther. “Go on, try it.”

 

Accepting the glass, he took a small sip. Although it was bitter, it was also better than  _ any _ form of alcohol he had had. The strong taste burning his throat while he swallowed.

 

“I never did get your name, what was it?” Asked the man, gazing to the guard quizzically.

 

Putting down the glass, he responded “... Sportacus. My name is Sportacus.”

 

“Sportacus? What kind of name is that?” He asked, laughing lightly at the other. Quickly regretting doing so when he looked back up, seeing the look on the man’s face, as though he was a kicked puppy. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry.”

 

Perking up at the apology, Sportacus took another sip of the offered wine. “And might I ask, what your name is?”

 

Robbie lifted his hand and held it out to the other as he said “Robbie.” The man took his hand, shaking it surprisingly strong. As the other let go, he pulled his hand back while shaking it in pain.

 

“It’s nice to meet you!”

 

“Likewise.”


End file.
